The cancer research community is undergoing a paradigm shift from the study of the static, equilibrium properties of macromolecules, towards the analysis of the dynamic, non-equilibrium properties of cells and tissues as aggregate assemblies of macromolecules within the specific context of disease states. Live cell imaging over time allows for analysis of such dynamic processes, and has received considerable attention in recent years. The Large Scale Digital Cell Analysis System (LSDCAS) is a unique system that provides for advanced analyses of live cells overtime in the areas of: 1) Cell Motility, 2) Gene Expression, 3) Cell Death, 4) Intracellular Pro-Oxidant Fluxes, 5) Cell-Cell Interaction. LSDCAS Core Facility personnel provide 1) Consultation to optimize experimental protocols, planning and supervision of all experiments. 2) Analyses of the users'movies (if requested). 3) Training of the users for movie analyses. 4) Development of customized software for any particular application that might need different tools than those already implemented in the LSDCAS Core These unique capabilities are allowing HCCC members from multiple programs to address scientific questions that could not be addressed using standard techniques. Additional capabilities to be implemented will add relational database technology to centralize data and analyses, and will provide web interfaces for the use of collaborators. Moreover, software deconvolution techniques will be developed and added to the public domain code base for the interpretation of combined phase-contrast and fluorescence microscope images